Aeromancer
Aeromancer is a prestige class that specializes in offensive and defensive wind spells. At higher levels they can put up a cloud of poisonous gas around their bodies and throw opponents back with a gust of air. Many of their spells knock their opponent back, sometimes while stunning them, giving the aeromancer time to backup out of range of melee attack while dealing damage from afar. Aeromancers are extremely good at doing a lot of damage in a short amount of time. Because they are magic users, Aeromancers use cloth armor that gives a bonus in magic and their element such as Archmage's Manawoven Hat of Aero. Their best weapon for an Aeromancer is the Battlerod of Gales. Statistical Growth For each level, an Aeromancer gains: 1.5 Strength 2.5 Dexterity 5 Intelligence 2 Stamina 0.5 Luck How to Become an Aeromancer To unlock an Aeromancer, the player must have the following items. *2 Jade Katana *4 Vampires Fang *1 Viper Katars *40 Wind Cores *5 Wind Staff Once the player has all these things, they should head to Bad Dreams dungeon to sacrifice it to the Rune of Rul. To reach the rune, players should take the following path: Head through the door in the lower right corner of the first room. Now head through the door in the upper right corner of the second room. You should now be in a room containing a table. From the room with the table head through the door at the top of the room on the right side. You should now be in room 4 which contains a bookshelf. Head through the door at the top to of this room. In room 5 head through the first door on the right. (It should be right next to the door you exited from.) You should now be in room 6 which is shaped like an N. Head through the door on the right wall closest to the bottom of the screen. You should now be in room 7 which contains a table and a bookshelf. Head through the door on the far right of the top wall. Room 8 is large and square. Again, head through the door on the far right of the top wall. You should immediately find yourself facing the Mini Boss. Defeat him or stealth around him and go through the door rigiht behind him, in the center of the upper wall. You should now see the Calamity. Defeat him or pick a spot to sit in that does not aggro him. If you can't find one, try the corner next to the Crypt Fiend in the lower left corner. Now you must "/offer" each item from the list one at a time. For example say "/offer Viper Katars" to offer that item. Each time you do the item will be lost forever so be sure you are okay with losing those items. Once you have offered all the items to the rune you should unlock the class with the message "You can now become an Aeromancer" Skills Bolt Level 1 MP Cost: 13 Element: Wind Cooldown: 3 seconds When locked onto a target, strikes the target with a bolt of lightning, dealing a massive amount of damage. Wind Mastery Level 8 Passive Element: Wind Increases damage done by user's wind spells. Wind Ward Level 13 MP Cost: 150 Element: Wind Cooldown: None Gives a buff that gives the user and nearby party members protection from wind based damage. Lasts for five minutes before it must be recast. Microburst Level 15 MP Cost: 80 Element: Wind Cooldown: 3 seconds A powerful, but difficult to aim, attack. A cutter like attack appears below the caster and shoots diagonally upward, slicing through enemies for massive damage. Jade Shard Level 20 MP Cost: 23 Element: Wind Cooldown: None Throws a powerful magical shard attack that deals wind damage to the target. The most commonly used attack in an Aeromancer's arsenal and a signature mancer spell. (Outdated and not a skill anymore) Blast Wave Level 24 MP Cost: 29 Element: Wind Cooldown: 8 seconds Sends out a large blast wave which knocks back nearby enemies (including corpses.) It also briefly stuns them and does a large burst of damage. Gust Level 35 MP Cost: 51 Element: Wind Cooldown: 10 seconds When used on monsters, launches a wind missle which does a fair amount of damage and passes through all enemies a bit like Frozen Lance. When used on players it does the same as monsters, plus it knocks the target players back quite a way. Chain Lightning Level 40 MP Cost: 83 Element: Wind Cooldown: 12 seconds Shoots a powerful bolt of lightning that may bounce around and hit several targets at once. Works mainly on enemies that are close to each other. Only seems to bounce between ~3 enemies. Poison Cloud Level 44 MP Cost: 103 Element: Wind Cooldown:10 seconds Creates four poisonous gas clouds around the user which do a bit of damage to enemies and poisons them, steadily draining their health. Should the player move after casting, the poison clouds will come with them. Poison cloud slowly fades away and drift away from player until the cooldown ends. Aerocutter Level 48 MP Cost: 73 Element: Wind Cooldown: 7 seconds Launches a spinning yellow disc at the target, dealing massive damage to one enemy. Step Level 55 MP Cost: 25 Element: Wind Cooldown: 14 seconds If cast while walking, teleports the user a few steps in the direction they were facing at time of cast. May not be cast while standing still. Usually does not allow player to jump through walls. Chain Lightning 2 Level 60 MP Cost: 83 Element: Wind Cooldown: 26 seconds Replaces Chain Lightning for a similar more powerful attack. Bounces off of foes which are close to each other and strikes them with a lightning bolt for massive damage. Class Mastery Points (CMPs) Elemental Perfection Increases your Wind Affinity by (2,4 or 6) points. Concentration Decreases cast time by (5, 10, or 15)% Shard Mastery Increases chance of Jade Shard to knockback opponents by (33, 66, or 99)%. Solidify Increases HP by (250,500, or 750) and increases Defense by (10, 21, or 32)% Magical Boost Increases spell power by (1, 2, 3)